Setsuki
by xXGod707Xx
Summary: Ashley, A lazy who died from earthquake gets reborn to khr as setsuki sawada, a lazy smartass twin of out favorite tuna-fish!
1. prologue

**hey guys! so I'm just going to warning you that English is not my lauguage, so I'm sorry. jane~**

 **\- ooo0ooo - ooo0ooo - ooo0ooo-**

 _'okay 3 question... first, where the hell I am?... second, who the heck is these people? and third, why the fuck am I so tiny?... urgg this is frustrating!! grr I can't fucking move a muscle._

I snap in my thoughts when a fucking blonde guy carry me _"who the heck are you?!"_ I try to said but it came as "hzvsjzjdvsbeoxbj" (A/N: -_-! I don'tp know what is calls XD)

"what was that, lil one? did you miss daddy? daddy miss you too, I just disappear for five minutes... don't worry baby gurl~ daddy won't leave you" he coo, _"yuck, let go of me!! let go me!! and I'm not a fucking baby!"_ I struggle to push his face away from me and cry. _'why the heck am I crying'_ I thought

"are? why are you crying, dear?.." a brunette woman said as she took me from idiot blonde along with other baby.

"So... Mr. and Mrs. Sawada what are you going name them?" a nurse ask carrying a folder

"Hmm, how about Setsuki and yos-" the brunette woman cut off as the blonde idiot exclaim.

"I want tuna!!" he said

"tuna? for dinner? sorry but yo-" he cut her again and exclaim for tuna.

"no, no, no. I want my baby boy name tuna!" he yelled grinning wide like an idiot

"no! I don't want to" the brunette woman shout

"eh? but tuna sounds good" he retort

"no! my baby boy is not a food! I'm gonna name him Yoshi"

"tuna!"

"Yoshi!"

"tuna!"

"Yoshi!"

"tun-"

"*ahem* err, how about tsunayoshi" the brunette said and glare at the blonde idiot like _'say no, you die'_ that kind of glare

"o-ok" he stuttered

"Tsunayoshi then" she said happily to nurse who sweatdrop


	2. chapter 1

hey guys! so I'm just going to warning you that English is not my lauguage, so I'm sorry. jane~

\- ooo0ooo - ooo0ooo - ooo0ooo-

 **Setsuki.**

so, it's been a year since I find out that I was reborn in a world of anime series 'katekyo Hitman fvking reborn' and it's fun...

kidding...

it sucks, I'll tell you. so, now I'm sitting in soffa lazily watching Dora. yes, that Dora.

"did you see swipper?"

"behind you" I said

"where?"

"there!"

"where?"

"there!"

"where?"

"what the?!- are you fuking blind, bitch turn around!" I yell. luckily my mom wasn't home right now. so I'm allowed to cuss wherever I want. hahaha take that but seriously that shithead Dora is really pissing me off.

"s-setsu-chan..." I heard a voice squeak. I turn around I found a tuna. not ordinary one but a kawaii tuna. •-•

"yes? tuna-fish?" I said looking at cute 4 y/o brunette with large doe eyes. urgh i cant, my heart.

"d-dont u-use bad words, S-setsu-chan" he said shyly, _'oh, shit. I forgot about him"_ "a-ah, ehehe. errmmm please don't tell maman. please I begging you tuna-fish!" I beg as I kneel before him.

"i-its okay, d-dont kneel, S-setsu-chan" he said. I smile at him as I stand up and hug him tightly.

"wahhhh I really love you, tuna fish! let's get married!" I yell

"hiieee!! s-setsu-chan t-thats impossible! w-were twins!" he said blushing hard. I let go as I stared at him with blank face before cackling up.

"Bwahahahahaha! what the hell, tsuna?! you should see your expression hahaha!!" I laugh as hard as I can. I can see his still red face as I began another round of laughter.

"Setsu-chan!" he cried.

"hmm what is it?" a voice said. when we turn around we can see the smiling face of our mother. I ran into her when I see a shopping bag along with envelops she's holding.

"maman!/mom!" we both shout. tsuna hug her while I go straight to shopping bags "hey maman, what's this?" I ask

"oh that? well thats your things you'll need in school" she said happily. I look at her horrified while tsuna look comfuce.

"school?" tsuna ask.. while Nana explain what school is. i lost in thought _"school aka prison. I don't want to go to school again!! I already experience what it is like and I had enough! in my past life I already waste my 15 years of my life and 3 years for job.. sometimes I really hate that I get reborn... this sucks a lot!"_


End file.
